


Mener la danse

by KinkyCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Series: Smutty Sunday [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Discord: Poulécriture, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Frottage, Licking, Light Bondage, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Teasing, tied up
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/KinkyCactus
Summary: « Tais-toi. » Sabo referma immédiatement la bouche lorsque Kuina passa une main sous son haut pour la poser à plat sur ses abdominaux. « A partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui mène la danse, compris ? Ça ne sert à rien de résister. »
Relationships: Kuina/Sabo (One Piece)
Series: Smutty Sunday [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593163
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Poulécriture





	Mener la danse

Sabo essaya de tirer sur les liens qui retenaient sur ses poignets, mais il avait beau forcer, il ne pouvait pas se détacher. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il sentit qu'il avait peut-être merdé. Kuina, assise sur son bassin, lui envoya un sourire satisfait.

« **Alors ? Tu penses toujours que je n'ai pas assez de force**? 

\- **Euh.... C'est pas tout à fait ce que j'ai dit. Ce que j'ai dit c'était plus dans le sens de–**

\- **Ok, mais je m'en fiche. Tu es attaché, j'ai raison, tu as tort.**

- **Sauf qu–**

\- **Tais-toi.** » Sabo referma immédiatement la bouche lorsque Kuina passa une main sous son haut pour la poser à plat sur ses abdominaux. « **A partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui mène la danse, compris ? Ça ne sert à rien de résister.** »

Le sourire de Kuina s'agrandit lorsqu'elle sentit un frisson parcourir le corps de Sabo sous elle. Tous ses muscles se contractaient un à un au fur et à mesure que sa main bougeait, le caressant doucement. Elle frôlait à peine sa peau, se retirant dès qu'elle sentait qu'elle le touchait un peu trop, et au vu de l'expression frustrée sur le visage du blond, elle se doutait que sa torture était efficace.

« **Kuina...**

\- **Hm ? Tu as quelque chose à dire ? Des excuses, peut-être ?** »

Sabo se mordit la langue et tourna la tête, montrant qu'il n'était pas prêt de céder. Kuina secoua la tête en voyant à quel point il était obstiné. Très bien, s'il voulait qu'elle devienne sérieuse, elle deviendrait sérieuse.

Elle sortit sa main de sous sa chemise et commença à la déboutonner lentement, traçant du bout des doigts la peau qui apparaissait au fur et à mesure. Elle écarta ensuite les pans du vêtement, dévoilant son torse musclé. L'apparence physique n'était pas une chose à laquelle elle accordait de l'importance, mais elle devait avouer que c'était toujours un plus. Et le physique de Sabo était un _énorme_ plus. Peu importe le temps qui passait, elle ne cesserait probablement jamais de l'admirer.

Elle traça ses pectoraux du bout des doigts, formant des arabesques abstraites et descendant jusqu'à ses abdominaux avant de remonter pour recommencer. Ses frissons ne servaient qu'à lui donner envie de passer à l'étape supérieure, le faire soupirer et gémir de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il admette qu'elle avait raison.

Kuina retira ses doigts et se pencha en avant. Elle voyait très bien que Sabo la regardait du coin de l’œil, mais elle préféra l'ignorer. Ses lèvres remplacèrent ses doigts et elle déposa une myriade de baisers sur son corps. Elle se délectait de la peau chaude sous ses lèvres, collant son propre corps à celui du blond et écoutant sa respiration devenir de plus en plus haletante. Après de longues minutes, elle remonta jusqu'à son cou qu'elle se mit à lécher et mordiller. Elle avait envie de laisser des marques et elle savait très bien que Sabo aussi en avait envie, mais elle n'était pas là pour lui faire plaisir. Pas aujourd'hui.

En voyant que Sabo refusait toujours de la regarder, Kuina décida qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape supérieure.

Elle se redressa et descendit du bassin de Sabo. Elle le força à écarter ses jambes et s'assit entre elles.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demanda Sabo, écarquillant les yeux lorsqu'elle déboutonna son pantalon.

\- **Tu verras** , répondit-elle. »

Elle lui retira son pantalon tant bien que mal et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce, ne se retournant pas lorsqu'elle entendit quelque chose tomber et se briser par terre. Un rapide coup d’œil lui indiqua que Sabo semblait bien plus à l'affût que précédemment. Il la regardait les yeux grands ouverts et ne clignait même pas des yeux, comme s'il ne voulait pas rater une miette de ce qu'elle allait faire. Kuina posa une main sur son sexe qui commençait à durcir et il déglutit bruyamment lorsqu'elle commença à le caresser au travers de son sous-vêtement.

« **A-Attends... Kuina...** »

Elle continua de le regarder droit dans les yeux, se délectant de ses réactions quand elle rapprocha sa bouche de son entrejambe. Se retenir de faire des commentaires ou même de juste laisser échapper un sourire goguenard était compliqué. Elle réussit néanmoins à garder un visage impassible et passa enfin à l'étape supérieure.

Posant ses mains sur les cuisses musclées de Sabo, elle entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et les posa doucement sur le sous-vêtement du blond. Elle embrassa encore et encore son sexe, sa bouche s'attardant de plus en plus sur le vêtement fin qui séparait la chaire de son petit-ami de ses lèvres. Elle sentait tout le corps de Sabo se tendre sous elle et cette fois-ci elle en était sûre et certaine, c'était _elle_ qui maîtrisait la situation. Sabo ne la lâchait plus du regard et les légers soupirs de plaisir qu'il essayait de retenir montraient bien que le traitement de Kuina ne le laissait pas indifférent. En plus du fait qu'il arborait une érection imposante, bien évidemment.

Kuina embrassa une dernière fois son membre avant de finalement s'éloigner et Sabo eut la naïveté de penser qu'elle en avait fini avec lui.

« **Kuina !** s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il la sentit lécher son sexe par-dessus son sous-vêtement. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et la vision de sa petite-amie, un simple tissus séparant sa langue de son érection, suffit presque à ce qu'il atteigne l'orgasme. Il tirait s'en sans rendre compte sur les liens qui retenaient ses poignets, n'arrivant pas à détourner le regard de ce qu'il se passait entre ses jambes.

Kuina le léchait avec insistance, refermant parfois la bouche contre son membre et le suçant. Il avait presque l'impression qu'elle essayait de l'embrasser et cette idée était si excitante qu'il dut fermer les yeux et se concentrer de toutes ses forces, se laissant retomber contre le matelas, pour ne pas jouir dans son caleçon.

Au bout de ce qui parut durer des heures, Kuina arrêta enfin de le torturer. Sabo lâcha un soupir tremblant et osa ouvrir un œil pour voir ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'il la sentit quitter le lit.

Kuina, qui était désormais debout à côté du lit, lui sourit et enleva son propre pantalon. Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et revint se placer à califourchon sur Sabo, ne manquant pas la façon dont son regard s'attarda sur ses cuisses, remontant lentement jusqu'à atteindre sa culotte qui était déjà mouillée à cause de son excitation.

Kuina se releva juste assez pour baisser le sous-vêtement de Sabo, libérant enfin son érection douloureuse, avant de se rasseoir dessus. Il n'y avait désormais que la culotte humide de Kuina entre leurs deux intimités et elle pouvait voir à quel point Sabo était excité par ce constat. Il serrait les poings de toutes ses forces et ses hanches tremblaient à cause de son impatience.

Sentant qu'elle était désormais proche de ce qu'elle voulait, Kuina commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, frottant le sexe de Sabo contre elle. Il ferma immédiatement les yeux, ses lèvres entre-ouvertes laissant passer ses soupirs de plaisir, mais ses sourcils froncés témoignaient de sa frustration. Il en voulait plus, _beaucoup_ plus.

Kuina accéléra le rythme, son propre corps tremblant lorsqu'elle sentit Sabo donner des coups de hanche en espérant avoir plus de friction. Avoir le sexe de Sabo juste sous ses yeux, juste à côté de son propre sexe, sans pouvoir en avoir plus, la frustrait au plus haut point. Elle voulait le torturer un peu plus, mais sa propre torture se retournait contre elle et elle avait du mal à tenir.

Elle leva les yeux vers Sabo et, voyant qu'il avait toujours les yeux fermés, elle se décida à enlever son propre haut, appréciant l'air frais de la pièce sur sa peau chaude. Sans jamais ralentir ses mouvements, elle posa ses mains sur le torse de Sabo pour prendre appui et pouvoir accélérer ses mouvements. Elle ferma les yeux sous le plaisir intense qui l'assaillit grâce à cette nouvelle position, se demandant une seconde si elle n'allait juste pas enlever son sous-vêtement pour qu'elle puisse enfin sentir le sexe de Sabo contre elle.

« **Détache-moi.** »

Kuina rouvrit immédiatement les yeux et tomba sur le regard affamé de Sabo qui ne cessait de faire des allers-retours entre son visage rougi, sa poitrine encore enfermée dans son soutien-gorge, sa taille et leurs intimités se frottant l'une à l'autre. Elle secoua la tête.

« **Kuina, détache-moi.**

- **Supplie-moi.**

\- **Kuina, je te jure que–** »

D'un mouvement rapide, elle se releva juste assez pour enlever sa culotte et se rassit sur Sabo. Elle empoigna son sexe et le guida contre son intimité avant de recommencer ses mouvements de va-et-vient, l'humidité due à son excitation suffisant à rendre le mouvement plus glissant et agréable. Sabo se mordit les lèvres de toutes ses forces, refusant de craquer, même lorsque Kuina se mit à bouger de façon à ce que son pénis cogne contre son clitoris à chaque mouvement, la faisant gémir bruyamment.

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, ne prenant même pas la peine de retenir ses gémissements de plaisir. Sabo ne cessait de tirer sur les liens qui retenaient ses poignets, espérant qu'ils cèdent grâce à un miracle, mais rien n'y faisait, il n'arrivait pas à se détacher. Il voulait plus que tout au monde poser ses mains sur la taille fine de Kuina et embrasser sa peau, la marquer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus cacher ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais il ne pouvait même pas bouger pour se rapprocher d'elle.

Elle ne le laissait pas faire, elle refusait de craquer et il dut admettre que cette fois-ci, elle l'avait battu à plate couture.

Kuina ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque Sabo se mordit les lèvres presque jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de gémir. Elle le sentit jouir plus qu'elle ne le vit, son sperme giclant sur sa main et sur leurs ventres. Son corps tout entier resta tendu pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il relâche tous ses muscles en soufflant bruyamment.

« **T'es vraiment la pire.**

\- **Je sais** , répondit-elle.

Elle se pencha en avant, l'embrassant doucement, avant d'enfoncer son visage dans sa nuque pour étouffer ses propres gémissement lorsqu'elle commença à jouer avec son clitoris pour atteindre la jouissance à son tour. Sabo embrassait le côté de son visage tendrement et sentir ses attentions alors qu'elle avait passé de longues minutes à le torturer suffisait à la combler. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle sente une vague de plaisir monter de plus en plus en elle. L'orgasme qui la prit fut si intense qu'elle dut mordre le cou de Sabo pour se retenir de crier.

Kuina cligna rapidement des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits. Sa respiration était haletante et elle était épuisée, mais surtout comblée. Elle leva une main et, d'un geste habile, défit les liens qui retenaient les poignets de Sabo. Ce dernier laissa tomber ses mains sur les hanches de sa petite-amie, avant d'encercler sa taille de ses bras, la serrant contre lui et profitant de son corps chaud contre le sien.

Kuina traça du bout des doigts la morsure dans le cou de Sabo, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Leur relation était encore récente, ils étaient loin de tout connaître l'un de l'autre, mais au fond elle sentait que si c'était lui, alors elle pourrait passer sa vie à ses côtés.

« **Au fait** , commença Sabo, la sortant de ses pensées, **on se disputait à cause de quoi ?** »

Kuina cligna lentement des yeux. Elle se releva légèrement, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son partenaire.

« **Très bonne question.** »


End file.
